


Watching TV

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, No Plot/Plotless, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Snippets of Tiff and Tuff watching different programs on TV.





	Watching TV

 

 

**Powerpuff Girls**

 

(The Powerpuff Girls intro plays. Tiff and Tuff sit down on the couch to watch the show.)

(The TV reads Bubblevicious. Tiff gets up and leaves the room.)

Tuff: Aren't you gonna watch this?

Tiff: No, thanks. I don't like this episode.

(Eleven minutes and a few commercials later...)

TV: We now return to the Powerpuff Girls.

(The TV reads The Bare Facts. Tiff comes back in the room and sits down next to Tuff.)

Tuff: So you like this one, but not the other one?

Tiff: I don't like the episodes where Bubbles stops being nice.

(Later, when the show airs again...)

(The TV reads Just Another Manic Mojo. This time, both Tiff and Tuff stay on the couch.)

Tuff: This one's funny.

Tiff: Yeah. Mojo just can't get a break, though, can he?

Tuff: I guess not.

(One episode later...)

TV: We now return to the Powerpuff Girls.

(The TV reads Mime for a Change. Tuff gets up and starts to leave the room.)

Tiff: Hey! Where are you going?

Tuff: I'm not into this one. The part where they sing is too cute for me.

(He leaves the room. Tiff rolls her eyes.)

* * *

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

 

(The TV reads House Fancy. Tiff and Tuff stay on the couch.)

Tiff: What happens in this one? I've never seen it.

Tuff: I don't know. All I remember is that one part...

Tiff: What one part?

(Cue the part of the episode where Squidward gets his toenail caught on the leg of a couch. Tiff is terrified but Tuff just looks on.)

Tiff: EEEEEEK!

(She gets up and runs out of the room. Tuff looks at her, confused.)

Tuff: What's wrong?

(Eleven minutes later...)

TV: We'll be right back with SpongeBob Squarepants.

(Tiff nervously comes back into the room.)

Tiff: Is it over?

Tuff: Yeah.

Tiff: (becomes angry) Who thought it was a good idea to put that part in?!

Tuff: Uh...

Tiff: What were they thinking?! It almost sounded like Squidward's voice actor was really hurt!

Tuff: ...It's just a cartoon, sis, he's fine.

Tiff: Yeah, but that part's definitely too gory for kids to see! It should be taken off right now!

TV: We now return to SpongeBob Squarepants.

(Tiff sits down on the couch next to Tuff.)

Tiff: This next episode better not be as bad as House Fancy...

(One episode later...)

(The credits are rolling. Tiff sighs with relief.)

Tiff: That was a close one!

 

 


End file.
